Mathaius (Continuum-59343921)
Mathaius --- Last surviving Arkadian; Council Enforcer Appearance Mathaius is a dark robed figure with a broad and craggy face that is strangely handsome History When Ling-Ko was attacked she summoned Mathaius and his brother since D was in Nerima he decided to involve himself. Arriving at the Tendo dojo Julian informed them about the attack, Ling-Ko’s kidnapping, as well as the fact that it was Jeddah who was running things. Upon hearing that he was trying to resurrect Mor'ghul they attempted to take charge of things. When Nabiki and the others started to protest Mathaius threatened to put them into protective custody. Natsume and Kuno were about to attempt to fight them only to be stopped by Lenore. They finally revealed themselves as Arkadians when Miyu asked how they expected to take on Dimitri by themselves. Another fight almost ensued when they addressed their wish to take Kasumi the new queen. At this point D finally put a stop to everything. Telling them to ease up and hear what Kasumi had to say and much to everyone’s surprise they did just that. This allowed Donovan to explain the details of his plan and the effects that he was hoping to create. Even the brawny Enforcers registered alarm when they heard this, but D only stared from beneath the lip of his broad-brimmed hat. Intrigued that Donovan himself would make such a suggestion D allowed them to go through with it. After Nabiki and Kasumi shared blood Natsume was ready only to be stopped by D as Kasumi still needed time to let the borrowed memories settle in before she could shares her blood with her. When Kasumi was ready D gave her his knife so that she could cut her palm and allow Natsume to drink her blood. However when Natsume went into a trance a furious Kurumi licked Kasumi’s palm before D could stop her. D and Donovan explained to a distraught Mouuse that Kurumi had elected to become Natsume’s protector and entered into the dreamstate with her. When they noticed that Nodoka bore Ling-Ko’s mark making her and her family a part of the Tsiel tribe the Enforcers left to inform the council. When they returned to take Dimitri into custody they found him in panda form beat up and began laughing freaking everyone out. Having allowed this to go on for most of a minute D finally asked the two what they wanted. Abruptly the two Enforcers ceased their awful laughter, but still dark amusement crinkled about their eyes and lips as Mathais apologized it was just difficult to imagine a more deserving fiend to have such a fate befall him. Since Morgan was Queen of Makai and thus technically, outside of their jurisdiction the two brawny Enforcers lifted up into the air hauling their captive with them in passing and were soon beyond view. Dimitri slowly came to in front of chained up in front of his uncle. The brawny enforcers and the stolid Eve stood nearby as silent witnesses to the enfolding drama, along with a taciturn and moody looking Morgan. After testing his chains and finding them quite solid he remained defiant to Drakul daring him to do his worst. Upon noticing that Morgan was there he asked if she was a prisoner as well. Vlad assured him that she was merely there as a key component for Dimitri’s punishment. Throughout Dimitri’s sentencing Vlad remained calm until he brought up his sister to which Dimitri angrily replied that he didn’t want Vlad to sully his mother’s memory. For the first time Dimitri felt the marrow in his veins boil over, only to subside agonizing moments later as his uncle slowly regained control over his legendary temper. After apologizing he once again tried to get through to his nephew that his Rakshasa blood has blinded him to certain truths that would have been self-evident to the lowliest child had Dimitri been but willing to listen to him all those decades ago when he said that he had potential. However Dimitri remained defiant before finally asking what Vlad planed to do with him. Since death would obviously be too swift and kind a penalty to pay for Dimitri’s numberless transgressions so Drakul decided to trap him in the Eye of Dagon. Once more Dimitri struggled against his chains, but again he found them quite solid and resistant to his worst efforts. Instead he just told his uncle to he would escape and then celebrate by feasting on his bleeding heart. Morgan finally spoke up in defense of Dimitri. Vlad took the opportunity to reveal the second part of his sentence. Despite their pretence to merely be using each other in the furtherance of their mutual schemes it was obvious the two were in love with each other. So after getting them both to admit it Vlad married them. Tired of hearing Dimitri’s wining Eve activated his curse before Vlad eye of Dagon and pronounced words of a strangely unearthly nature, and all at once the eye seemingly expanded to snake out with tentacles that latched onto the panda form of Dimitri, drawing him into the gaping maw that was its iris, at which point the renegade vanished from mortal sight all together. Morgan started to lunge forward, only to encounter the immovable arm of Eve as the latter thrust it in the path of the succubus to block her attempted movement. Vlad then tossed the eye to her and named her Dimitri’s jailer. With that the lord of the Vampire nation turned and strode out of the chamber, the grim-faced Enforcers falling into line behind him, as did Eve who acused him of enjoying that. To which Vlad denied as he felt that Morgan had already suffered greatly for the fool and it was just something that needed to be dome. Mathiais was also worried while he felt that the punishment was cruel and necessary he thought marrying them was excessive as well as the fact that there would be problems when the punishment is made common knowledge. Drakul who preferred that the details are kept confidential just ordered him to say that Dimitri had been punished with banishment to a Hell plane, but not the means by which it was affected. He didn’t mind if their married was made public. Eve quickly figured out that Drakul wished mean to assuage the Chiefs of the various tribes by seeing Morgan weeps for him whom she once did loathe as they will know that they are truly punished and will take pity on them both. He was quick to add that he didn’t regard marriage alone to be the worst sort of torture and Eve didn’t bother to add that it was also the smart thing to say when in her immediate presence, otherwise she might have to "punish him," and in that one regard the Lord of the Vampires knew himself to be the one at a distinct disadvantage... Ability As a Council Enforcer and one of the last surviving Arkadian’s Mathaius is among the deadliest of Night Breed, trained in the full warrior arts and armed with arcane spells that makes him many times more lethal than any Jezril. Category:Continuum-59343921